Mala Suerte, Buena Suerte
by Coco107
Summary: Levi es un gato negro que no tiene más opción que creer en la mala suerte, toda su vida ha sido un triste reflejo. Conocer a Mikasa puede cambiar por completo su perspectiva. [Platonic RivaMika]


**Disclaimer:** Mikasa, Levi, Eren y Armin pertenecen a Isayama Hayime. Imagen de ODPIUM Photography

.

* * *

**Mala suerte, buena suerte**

Levi estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambre, a refugiarse en una esquina cuando llovía y a que las personas gritaran cuando se atravesaba por su camino. No muchos sienten afecto por los gatos negros, menos cuando el gato en cuestión es uno callejero poco dado a los mimos… Pero, ¿qué gato callejero es dado a los mimos?

Sabía que era un viernes 13, no porque tuviera un calendario; sabía que era viernes 13 porque cada vez que ese día y esa fecha se juntaban, todo salía peor que de costumbre. Levi se comenzaba a preguntar si no sería cierto que los gatos negros eran de mala suerte; después de todo, él era un gato negro y todo le había salido mal desde el momento que llegó al mundo. De no haber sido por el hambre que tenía, se habría retirado a su escondite en el techo de un edificio; pero no había tenido suerte con la comida desde hacía varios días.

Para ser un gato callejero era bastante especial con sus comidas; odiaba cazar ratones, tampoco era fanático de escarbar en la basura; claro que siempre era el último recurso. El restaurante donde solía conseguir comida estaba cerrado por remodelaciones, pero no perdía la esperanza y decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar; quizá la chef cuatro-ojos le hubiera dejado un plato con pescado como la última vez.

Estaba por llegar cuando la mala suerte volvió a golpearlo, si puede llamarse mala suerte a un grupo de mocosos que lanzaban piedras solo porque sí. En cuanto lo vieron comenzaron a perseguirlo y a tirarle cosas mientras se reían. Levi no era cualquier gato, conocía cada rincón de esa calle y además de ser muy rápido, sabía defenderse; pero con lo poco que había comido en las últimas semanas no estaba en su mejor condición. Además, una piedra golpeó su pata trasera y le dolía al moverla.

Logró esconderse en un hueco cerca de una alcantarilla, pero los tres idiotas que lo perseguían no se daban por vencidos. Al principio le tiraban cosas, pero se había refugiado bien y no lo alcanzaban. Uno decidió meter la mano para agarrarlo, su grito fue un indicativo para el resto, al sacar la mano sangraba llena de arañazos. Levi sonrió para sí mismo, si esos imbéciles creían que podían ganarle estaban muy equivocados. Aunque un olor que conocía muy bien lo alarmó, uno de los chiquillos encendió un papel y lo metió en el agujero intentando alcanzarlo. Se daba cuenta que tenía muy poco espacio para moverse.

Mikasa no creía en la mala suerte… o en la buena suerte. Al salir de clases, tomó el camino que cortaba por el costado del edificio; como siempre, caminaba tras Eren y Armin. Estaban cerca del restaurante de Hange en el que iban a comenzar a trabajar, y aunque estaba cerrado Armin los convenció que probaran posibles atajos. Se había quedado rezagada cuando escuchó maullidos y ruidos extraños; al desviarse vio a unos chiquillos meter papeles con fuego en un agujero. Uno de ellos tenía el brazo cubierto de heridas y que otro sacó la mano con un corte defensivo muy profundo. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para entender que ocurría. La expresión homicida en su rostro hacía perfecto juego con el impulso que la movió cerca de donde estaban. Tomó una tubería que estaba tirada y dio un golpe en un contenedor de basura para atraer su atención.

"Si yo fuera ustedes lo pensaría dos veces."

Todos volvieron a verla, uno dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, otro escondió el encendedor, pero el tercero, que parecía mayor y el que mandaba, dio un par de pasos desafiantes al frente.

"¿Y si no lo hago, qué?"

El chiquillo amenazaba con meter un papel encendido a la alcantarilla, cuando una mano mucho más fuerte que la suya lo detuvo con tal rapidez que no entendía lo que pasaba. Mikasa era rápida, pero además, necesitaba ser convincente. En todos sus años practicando karate tubo siempre claro que a veces un poco de intimidación era más efectivo que el ataque directo; si esos mocosos creían que podían hacer frente a una _sandan,_ estaban muy equivocados.

"Dije que lo pensaran dos veces". Con un golpe partió a la mitad un cartel de madera que estaba cerca de ella. Ya hubiera sido el miedo por el golpe o por la expresión de Mikasa, pero los tres salieron corriendo.

"¿Estás bien?". Mikasa no estaba segura de sí extender el brazo para alcanzar al gato era lo más inteligente, no después de haber visto el brazo de uno de los que lo intentaron. "¡Ey! amiguito, ¿me dejas ayudarte?".

Levi estaba quieto, había escuchado a la joven y aunque muy poco, por el ángulo en que se encontraba, la había visto ahuyentar a los idiotas que lo molestaban. Pero ya demasiadas veces había confiado en los humanos como para saber que no debía volver a hacerlo. Además, de pronto dejó de escuchar la voz de la joven. No podía darse el lujo de confiar en ella, pero aun así sintió una enorme decepción cuando dejó de ver la mano de la joven cerca de la entrada de su escondite. Le había gustado su voz, el reflejo de su cabello negro contra la luz y la forma de su mano. Seguramente lo había visto bien y se había dado cuento de lo poco inteligente que fue exponerse por un gato negro.

Sabía que debía esperar, que si ella se había marchado, los otros podían regresar y la pata le dolía demasiado como para correr. Esperar un poco era lo más prudente, pero quería ver si ella aún estaba cerca. Su maldita curiosidad casi nunca se imponía, estaba tan acostumbrado a su mala suerte, que evitaba tomar decisiones imprudentes. Escuchó un ruido y luego percibió el perfecto y maravilloso olor del atún; luego oyó la voz que por un momento estuvo seguro que no volvería a oír; ella le preguntó si tenía hambre. Debía ser prudente, los humanos eran peligrosos los días que eran viernes 13; también los días que no eran viernes 13. Quizá iba a arrepentirse, pero no podía estar completamente seguro, además, la voz lo atraía más que el olor del atún. Dando saltitos para no apoyar su pata lastimada se acercó al hueco y la vio sonriendo. Nunca antes un humano le había sonreído; la chef cuatro ojos era amable, pero demasiado extraña. Esta nueva humano, en cambio, parecía mucho más tranquila y silenciosa y eso le gustaba.

Mikasa vio a una pequeña bola de pelos negros asomarse, era un gatito pequeño, y era evidente que tenía mucha hambre. Al principio la veía con reserva, pero se fue acercando a la lata que le había dejado y comenzó a comer, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Levi la veía intensamente, incluso cuando comía. Nunca había visto una humana tan bonita, aunque lo que más le sorprendía es que no solo no había querido lastimarlo, sino que no se había asustado al verlo. Estaba a punto de relajarse, cuando vio que la joven extendía su mano. Su cola se crispó en cuestión de un segundo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"No voy a lastimarte." Mikasa detuvo la mano, pero luego la acercó despacio, como ganándose su confianza. "Tienes algo en el cuello, eso es todo. Confía en mí."

_¿Confía en mí_…?

Levi se quedó quieto, atento pero sin la expresión de poco amigos que tuvo como reacción inicial. Ella acercó su mano y quitó de su cuello una especie de viñeta que no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y que no lograba quitarse.

"Levi…" Mikasa leía un viejo papel, alguien había sido el sueño del gatito y lo había abandonado. Cuando Levi escuchó decir su nombre en voz alta se le quedó viendo y se acercó por instinto, ella volvió a sonreír. "Hola Levi, yo soy Mikasa."

Volvió a acercar la mano y acarició despacio la cabeza de Levi, con suavidad, en especial detrás de sus orejas. Él definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a un trato similar, menos al contacto; se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido que salió de su cuerpo. _¿Eso fue…? ¿eso es un…? Wow._ Nunca antes se había ronroneado y estaba al mismo tiempo avergonzado y entusiasmado por el descubrimiento, más aun cuando Mikasa se rio ante su reacción. Pero venció su primer impulso y se acercó a la mano de la joven. Ella volvió a acariciarlo.

"Mikasa."

"¿De dónde sacaste ese gato?"

Dos voces desconocidas se acercaron. Mikasa dejó de acariciar a Levi y comenzó a hablar con dos nuevos humanos. Mientras que la reacción de Armin implicó muchas preguntas sobre la salud del animal y la posibilidad de un dueño buscándolo; la reacción de Eren fue de absoluta curiosidad. Se acercó a él y quiso tocarlo; Levi volvió a encresparse y lanzó un zarpazo a la mano de Eren.

"¡Eren! ¡Déjalo en paz!" La voz de Mikasa era grave y tanto Armin como Eren se sorprendieron con su reacción. Normalmente Mikasa habría defendido a Eren, normalmente habría reparado primero en el pequeño rasguño que el gato le había hecho, en lugar de acercarse preocupada al gato. "Levi, Eren no va a lastimarte, nadie va a lastimarte".

Mikasa se sentó a su lado y Levi se sintió tranquilo, tanto como para terminar de comer. Ella estaba preocupada por el golpe en su pata. Hizo una llamada desde su teléfono y cuando Levi terminó de comer, lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos. Al principio Levi opuso resistencia, no tanta como para lastimarla, pero no le gustaba que lo cargaran; no es que muchos lo hubieran cargado, más bien lo habían arrojado. Mikasa lo reprendió un par de ocasiones, pero algo en ella lo calmaba y se dejó llevar.

"¿A dónde vas con ese animal?"

"Lo llevo con Jean." Mikasa sabía que su respuesta no iba a gustarle a Eren. "Es practicante en la veterinaria del amigo de Hange, él puede ayudar a Levi."

"¿Levi?" Armin caminaba a su lado observando a la pequeña bola de pelos.

"Es el nombre del gatito." Levi no entendía hacia dónde se dirigían, tampoco estaba seguro de si quería ir, pero no oponía resistencia y Mikasa lo cargaba con tanto cuidado que casi olvidaba que le dolía la pata.

La revisión del veterinario fue caótica. Levi luchó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz para evitar que el Dr. Smith lo revisara, aunque al final terminó cediendo. Dos cosas tuvieron que ver, la obstinación de Mikasa y el tranquilizante que el Dr. Smith le puso. Antes de dormirse Levi estaba seguro que no iba a volver a despertarse. Después de todo, quizá se tomó una decisión de la que se iba a arrepentir. Tenía una fractura en la pata, estaba mal alimentado, además de tener un par de cortes que necesitaron sutura; le dieron un buen baño y también le pusieron todas las vacunas necesarias. Además de un examen para descartar rabia, sugerido por Armin, que parecía ser el único que recordaba el rasguño en la mano de Eren.

Cuando Levi despertó la pata no le dolía, tenía un extraño artefacto en la cabeza que impedía que pudiera asearse, y por si fuera poco estaba dentro de una jaula. Además, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, la ausencia de Mikasa lo decepcionaba. Pero por qué habría de regresar la joven, después de todo él solo era un gato negro callejero. Había un nuevo humano a su alrededor, se llamaba Jean y no hacía otra cosa que hablarle a Levi de Mikasa. Levi se preguntaba si el joven se daba cuenta que no podía contestarle.

Al día siguiente la vio entrar por la puerta, Levi estaba furioso por estar encerrado, pero también feliz de volver a verla. Aunque quizá solo estaba ahí por el humano, ¿por qué habría de regresar por él? Mikasa le sonrió e intentó acariciarlo pero Levi le respondió con un bufido y le dio la espalda.

"¿Jean, crees que esté molesto conmigo por dejarlo aquí?"

"Probablemente esté confundido, además ni la jaula, ni el collar deben ser agradables. ¿Era un gato callejero, cierto?"

"Si."

"No creo que esté enojado contigo… ¿quién en su sano juicio se molestaría contigo?". Jean habló casi en un susurro y Mikasa estaba de espaldas por lo que no lo escuchó decir la última parte.

"Levi, soy yo, Mikasa, ¿me recuerdas?"

_Si, eres la humana que me dejó encerrado_.

El gato fijó su mirada en otra parte, dejando muy claro que la estaba ignorando.

"Tenía que dejarte aquí para que te curaran, ahora tu patita va a estar bien, ¿Te duele menos, cierto?".

_¿Y qué me dices del ridículo cono que me han puesto en el cuello? ¡Cómo se atreven!_

Levi volvió la cara hacia Mikasa y ella le sonrió de tal manera que el corazón le dio un brinco; pero no le iba a dar a un humano la satisfacción de su perdón, no tan rápido.

"Vamos, ya no estés enojado, el cuello te hacer ver aún más adorable".

_¿Aún más?… ¿Ella dijo aún más?… Quizá valga la pena perdonarla, aunque la pobre parece estar medio loca_.

La cola poco a poco fue desencrespándose.

Mikasa extendió los brazos y lo tomó con mucho cuidado; lo acariciaba con tanto cariño que Levi creyó estar soñando. Jean sintió una ola de envidia y vergüenza por estar celoso de un gato, pero era tan poco usual que Mikasa demostrar abiertamente afecto hacía algo o alguien distintos a Eren y Armin. ¡Cuánto deseó cambiar lugar con el animal!, así fuera por un segundo.

"Levi, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?".

"¿Te has vuelto loca?" La voz de Eren definitivamente ponía de malas a Levi; el mocoso tenía la mala costumbre de levantarla a cada momento. Eren acababa de entrar y estaba parado atrás de Mikasa.

"No."

"Mikasa, ¿por qué no dejas que el Dr. Smith o el cara de caballo aquí presente, le busquen casa?"

"Porque no." Mikasa acercó su cara a la de Levi. "Levi es mío y de nadie más. Además, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Es mi casa, mi tiempo, mi decisión."

Levi, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando; algo le decía que se marchara, pero algo más fuerte le decía que se quedara. Mikasa lo estaba defendiendo por segunda ocasión y acaba de llamarlo _mío_; quizá, y solo quizá por fin la mala suerte se le estaba acabando.

"Entonces, Levi, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?" Ella realmente pedía su aprobación. No estaba seguro del resultado, pero la decisión la había tomado desde que la había visto por primera vez. Levi acercó despacio su pata y la colocó con cuidado en la mejilla de Mikasa. "¡Por los Siete Reinos! ¡Eres lo más adorable del mundo!"

"¡Hey! Mikasa deja de darle mi lugar a ese gato."

"Eren, no te pongas celoso." Mikasa se acercó a Eren -aun con Levi en sus brazos-, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en los labios. "Tú eres lo segundo más adorable del mundo."

"¿Lo segundo más adorable?, ¡Tu novio no puede estar después de un gato que acabas de conocer!"

"No es _un gato_, su nombre es Levi Ackerman y será mejor que te acostumbres." Eren iba a responderle pero el ¡_hisss_! de Levi se lo impidió. "¿Jean, puedo llevármelo hoy mismo? En la mñana llegaron las cosas que compré para él y creo que ya no me falta nada."

"Si, el Dr. Smith dijo que podías llevártelo, pero tienes que traerlo para que revise su pata en una semana. Armin vino temprano por las cosas que encargaste… Definitivamente Levi es un gatito afortunado."

Eren se acercó a Mikasa y apoyó su mano en la cintura de la joven, Levi se daba cuenta que el joven estaba marcando su territorio y no le gustó para nada. Mikasa era su humana, ya después vería como educar a ese tal Eren para que comprendiera quién era el macho alfa.


End file.
